


A Little Bed Rest

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy is exactly as fun as Emma remembers, by which she means it isn't fun <i>at all</i>. Thankfully this time Regina's with her to help make things a little more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "birth/beginnings", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2322117#cmt2322117) "Regina/Emma, fpreg".

“Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea,” Emma grumbles. Her feet hurt, her back is sore, she can’t get comfortable, and no matter how high the air conditioning is, the whole house feels too hot.

She’s seriously considering trying to open a magic portal so Elsa and her ice powers can come visit.

“We’re doing this,” Regina reminds her, perching on the edge of the mattress, “because our family is ready to grow. Because it’s going to be _worth_ it.”

Emma snorts, palm settling over the swell of her stomach. “Pretty sure you don’t get to say it’ll be ‘worth it’ when you’re not the one three times her usual size and bedridden.” She catches herself and sighs, reaching for Regina’s hand. “Sorry, sorry,” she mutters, already regretting the words. They both know that Regina would be carrying their child if she could, and Emma feels like an ass for bringing up such a sensitive subject in such a cruel way.

But Regina just shakes her head, smiling and tucking a lock of Emma’s hair back where it’s curled against her face. “Don’t worry,” she promises with a smirk. “I’m used to your mood swings by now.”

Emma scrunches her nose. “If I had the energy, I’d bean you with a pillow.” She huffs at the ceiling, feeling shamelessly petulant. “I just want our daughter _here_ already - the waiting is driving me crazy.”

“You know,” Regina muses, her fingers sliding into Emma’s hair and petting at it gently, “I’ve heard a good orgasm can do wonders for speeding things along.”

Emma smiles and leans into Regina’s touch. “I’ve still got two weeks to go,” she points out. “I’m pretty sure Dr. Whale would go ballistic if you tried to induce me this early.”

Regina laughs, shifting on to her knees and leaning over Emma, almost close enough to kiss. “Well, in that case, I’ve heard a good orgasm can do wonders for easing pregnancy pain.”

Emma narrows her eyes, grinning as she hooks a finger into the open collar of Regina’s shirt. “So what you’re saying is you’re looking for an excuse to get into my pants?”

Regina lets herself be pulled down, and she kisses Emma slowly, deeply, angling her head and running her tongue over Emma’s teeth until both of them are breathing heavier. “Miss Swan,” she murmurs playfully. “As if I need an ‘excuse’ to get into your pants.”

Emma gives Regina’s shirt a pointed tug. “Well, you’re going to have to do all the work - it was hard enough getting into these pants this morning, I’m not helping you get them off.”

Regina’s smile is deliciously devious, and with her a wave of her hand and a puff of purple smoke, Emma’s suddenly naked. 

“I will never get tired of that trick,” Emma admits, looking up at Regina through her eyelashes and letting her legs fall open, enjoying the way Regina’s eyes grow darker at the sight.

Regina kisses her way down Emma’s neck, her chest, her hand cupping Emma’s breast. It’s swollen like the rest of her, and more sensitive than usual, and Emma moans quietly. She wants to push up into the touch, but she stops herself, not wanting to put any extra pressure on her back. 

Besides, she _said_ Regina would have to do all the work. It’s kind of nice to just lie back and be pampered. 

Regina’s teeth dig in ever-so-slightly around Emma’s nipple, making her gasp, fingers curling at her sides. Regina’s hand strokes over her stomach, slow and steady sweeps of her palm than ease the feeling of tightness there, that help Emma relax little by little. 

The room is growing hotter around them, but for once Emma doesn’t mind the heat.

Regina’s hair tickles at Emma’s inner thighs when she moves between Emma’s legs. Her breath is warm, and Emma bites her lip, wishing she could arch up, wishing she could chase Regina’s mouth. She’s determined that once her energy starts coming back, once she’s recovered from the birth and the tiring weeks that come after it, she and Regina are going to have the most athletic sex imaginable.

Being bedridden the last few days has given her plenty of time to come up with all sorts of interesting new positions and locations for them to try out.

But for now, she’ll happily get distracted by the feeling of Regina’s tongue dragging over her labia. If Emma’s breasts are sensitive, it’s nothing compared to how _intense_ the touch against her pussy feels - these days she’s horny all the damn time.

She doesn’t remember her body being like this when she was pregnant with Henry. But she didn’t have Regina around her back then, with her smirk and her hips and her legs and her _everything_.

Regina grinds her lips against Emma’s clit, the pressure so perfect it makes sparks shoot through her body. Emma gasps, already feeling so wet under Regina’s mouth, so ready. Two of Regina’s fingers work her open, and Emma groans her wife’s name, feeling herself clenching as if she can take Regina deeper, take her harder just by force of will.

She’s sweating, her body trembling against the sheets. Emma brings a hand up, massaging her own breast as Regina licks at her clit over and over. She can feel the tension building in her, and she tries to keep it in her arms, her legs, anywhere but her back.

The light flickers on and off when she comes, the scent of magic in the air as Emma cries out. Pleasure courses through her as Regina kisses her messily between her legs, coaxing her through climax.

Emma blinks dazedly, and Regina crawls up her body and settles beside her, looking annoyingly smug as she licks her lips. “Feel better?” she asks, smirking as she rests her hand on Emma’s stomach again.

And, damn it, Emma _does_. She feels like she’s melting against the bed, all those little aches and pains oozing away. She only grunts in answer to Regina’s question though, not about to give her the satisfaction, but Regina laughs all the same.

“It’ll be worth it,” she promises as she leans her head against Emma’s, curling up against Emma’s side. “It’s the beginning of a new chapter - you, me, Henry, and our new baby girl. It’ll be _worth_ it.”

Emma takes Regina’s hand, slipping their fingers together, looking down at the stretched skin of her stomach. “Yeah,” she agrees, her smile feeling a little sappy and completely earnest. “It really will.”


End file.
